


Momma Always Knows

by JadeElements



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Destiel - Freeform, First Kiss, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-22
Updated: 2016-10-22
Packaged: 2018-08-23 21:32:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8343604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JadeElements/pseuds/JadeElements
Summary: *ONE-SHOT*Mary has watched Dean and Cas around each other for several weeks now and she just feels like something is up. So of course, she confronts Dean about it.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So I randomly got hit with the inspiration for this because I can just see Mary doing the mom thing where she butts into his love life. lol It's a one-shot. Hope you enjoy.

**Momma Always Knows**

“So what’s the deal with you and the angel?” Mary quirked a brow at her son, her tone questioning and no nonsense. She and Dean had just walked back into the main room of the bunker. Sam and Cas were seated at the table in there, discussing something hunting related.

“I’m sorry…what?” Dean stared at his mother like she’d grown a second head. He took a drink of his beer and tried not to look panicked.

“Don’t play dumb with me, son. There’s something going on there. I know it. Now spill.” She crossed her arms and gave him a stare-down.

Dean nearly choked on his beer. He wiped his mouth and held up a finger. “Ok, let me stop you there. There is nothing going on between me and Cas.” He gestured with his finger between the two of them and he shot a look at Cas, silently pleading for him to back him up.

The angel stared at him for a moment and frowned. He wasn’t quite sure what Dean wanted of him, but he was always happy to help if he could. “This is true. We are not doing anything together at the moment.”

Dean practically deadpanned at Cas. “Thanks.”

“You’re welcome.”

Mary just watched the two of them interact for a moment. “Yeah, not buying it. There’s definitely a more than friends vibe going on here. You guys have some kind of special bond don’t you?”

Cas cocked his head to the side like a confused puppy. “Dean and I do share a profound bond.”

“Oh my god.” Dean put his face in his hands. He was beyond red by this point. Leave it to Castiel to make the situation even more uncomfortable.

“A profound bond?” Mary stared questioningly at Cas.

Cas shifted, feeling a little unsettled by the mom look that Mary was sending his way. “Yes. I was the one who gripped him tight and raised him from perdition. Did he not tell you this?" He looked over at Dean. "Dean, why did you not tell your mother this?” he admonished. 

“Just kill me now,” Dean whined into his hands. He could hear Sam snickering from where he was sitting at the other end of the table. Dean looked over at him and glared at him. Sam just held his hands up as a peace offering and tried to hide his grin.

Mary glanced at Dean and then looked back at Castiel. “He told me that you pulled him from Hell, but he didn’t quite word it that way.”

“Ok! Can we stop talking about this now!?” Dean pleaded.

“I vote we don’t stop,” Sam threw out there. Dean murdered him with his eyes. “What? I’m sick of you two and your eye sex.”

“For fuck’s sake, Samantha!” Dean picked up a notebook near him and threw it at Sam’s head. Sam dodged it and flipped Dean off.

“Bitch.”

“Jerk.”

“Boys!” Mary interjected. “Quit fighting like children.”

“He started it,” Dean muttered under his breath.

Mary just gave him a look and he quickly shut up. “Now, back to the topic at hand. There is something going on between you two and so help me, I will figure out what it is. I can guarantee you that.”

Dean panicked. He hadn’t even told Castiel how he felt. Hell, he wasn’t even totally sure how he felt, to be honest, but he knew for sure he wasn’t ready to voice it. He sure as hell wasn't ready to tell his mother. “Look, Mom. Cas is like a brother to us. He’s been with us for a long time. He given up a lot to help us out…to help me out. Hell, he turned his back on heaven for me. He’s just…a part of the family. That’s all.”

Mary contemplated this for a moment. Dean had told her tidbits of info about him and Cas, but she didn’t have the full story yet. But for an angel to give up everything that he was for her son…well that sounded like love to her. Sam had explained to her that Castiel wasn't like the other angels. “It sounds like Castiel loves you.”

“I do love him, yes. I love all of humanity.” _But Dean the most_ a small voice in his head told him.

Dean quickly waved his hands in front of himself. “He doesn’t mean like that, Mom. Cas is kind of dense when it comes to jokes and context.” He laughed nervously.

Mary just stared at Dean incredulously. Was her son really that dense or did he just not want to see it. She felt like perhaps John had taught him all the wrong lessons about what it was to be a man because Dean didn’t seem to want to admit he had feelings. It was pretty obvious to her that the angel felt something for her son. She could see it in the way he watched him with reverence. “You can’t seriously be that oblivious.”

“Christ, Dean. Castiel gave up heaven and everything for you. Everything he’s done has been to save you. You know damn well that Angels usually aren’t that caring.” Sam gave him a pointed look.

Dean glared angrily at them both. “Geez, stop teaming up on me.” He crossed his arms and downright pouted, looking away from them both.

Mary decided to take a different approach. If her son wouldn’t talk, she’d ask the angel. He seemed to be without a filter. Maybe he’d be more honest. “Ok, Castiel. Tell me this; do you love my son?”

Castiel nodded. “Yes.”

She looked at him with a serious expression. “Do you love him romantically?”

Castiel felt a bit blind-sided by the question. It made him nervous. He knew of love. He just didn’t know what it felt like. The angel wasn’t sure what he felt for Dean was love, but it was certainly something different from how he felt about say, Sam, for example. He thought pensively about it for a moment before looking back up at Mary. “Yes. At least, I believe so. I have no experience with love. Human emotions are befuddling.”

Dean’s head snapped over to the direction of Castiel. “What?” He wasn’t sure if he’d heard right. He made eye contact with Cas, a tinge of hope in his eyes.

Castiel felt like his face was hot but he had no idea why that would be. He stared longingly back at Dean.

“And there’s the eye sex again,” Sam muttered. He sighed and shook his head. Dean didn’t hear him. He was too focused on Cas.

“You…you love me?” Dean sounded like he almost couldn’t believe it.

Castiel got up and walked over to Dean. He stopped about a foot away from Dean. “I do believe that is what this feeling is. I feel pulled towards you Dean but I cannot explain why. You’ve always been the most important thing. I’ve never really understood it. Perhaps love was the cause of that? Angels weren’t meant to have human feelings, yet I seem to have them towards you and Sam. Mostly towards you though.”

Mary and Sam watched the two intently. They didn’t dare move or speak because they felt like it’d break the moment. Sam was definitely not going to let that happen. He’d watched the two dance around each other for long enough.

Dean was at a loss for words. He honestly had never felt so special. An angel of the lord loved him above all else. Castiel meant a lot to him. Perhaps it was time he stopped fooling himself into trying to shove Cas into the ‘friend zone’. This angel had done everything for him and what had Dean done? A fat lot of nothing, that’s what. He couldn't even save the angel when he'd been stuck in purgatory. He didn’t deserve Castiel’s love but Dean felt like he could be selfish this once. He was wary of course, because most of the people who he cared about got killed. But that was less likely to happen with Cas, so maybe he could give it a shot. He stared into Castiel’s bright blue eyes and decided, fuck it, life is short. He grabbed Castiel’s face and kissed him.

Castiel was shocked at first, but a feeling of warmth washed over him and he felt that he should just relax and let Dean lead. Kissing Dean felt right. It felt like Home. He kissed him back fervently, throwing his arms around Dean’s neck. In response, Dean slipped his arms around the angel’s waist.

Sam almost yelled out “finally!” but decided against it. Instead, he got up, walked over to his mother and leaned down to whisper to her. “I think that is our cue to leave the room”

She just watched the two of them, a bit dumbfounded by the situation. That certainly had not been the result she was expecting from this conversation. Mary just nodded in response to Sam and followed him out of the room. Once they had walked into the kitchen, she turned to Sam. What she had just witnessed was the result of pent up sexual tension. She knew that for sure. And it was a tension that had to have been there for a long time now. “Just how long have they been dancing around each other?”

Sam laughed as he poured himself some coffee. “Way too damn long, Mom. Way too damn long.”


End file.
